Digital Radiography (DR) systems are employed in the field of medical technology for capturing digital medical images. Some digital radiography imaging systems have an X-ray source and an X-ray imaging detector that are coupled together and supported in a manner that provides for a plurality of degrees of freedom of movement so that the imaging system can be properly positioned relative to a subject. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,011 (Hauck) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,725 (Grady).
Often, an operator control interface having a display screen is integrated into the system. Some digital radiography imaging systems will “flip” and redraw the image on the display screen after the display and X-ray source have been subject to a given amount of angular rotation (e.g., a 45 degree angle in either direction) by an operator in positioning the source. In other digital radiography imaging systems, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,935 (Carey), the display screen is mounted on an independent support arm that does not move in conjunction with the movement of X-ray source. Rather, it maintains a fixed position. Such systems have limited ability to handle different orientations of individuals for imaging, and must include additional support structure for the display monitor. Furthermore, such systems occupy significant floor space, which is disadvantageous in emergency room situations.
An issue relating to existing radiography systems is operator ergonomics. Even when systems allow flexibility for positioning X-ray source and detector components, operator access to controls and to system information can be hampered by the positioning of support structures and the need for making adjustments to suit individual patients.
There exists a need for a digital radiography system having an X-ray source and an X-ray imaging detector that are coupled together and supported to provide for a plurality of degrees of freedom of movement so that the imaging system can be properly positioned relative to a subject. Such a system can allow expanded operator work zone configurations so that the imaging apparatus can be set up from a number of operator positions, and/or alleviates the need for constant operator movement between the patient and the operator control console.